Love, Hate
by fumetsu kurenai
Summary: They're the two sides of the same coin. Of the same world. Shizuo and Izaya have always battled it out viciously- but when one is finally defeated, words never imagined before spill out to one another.. forming an unexpected bond!  BL, M/ & Stuff
1. The Anger and the Flea

A/N;;

HEEEEEELLLLOOOO FRIENDSSSS~ 3 I'm proud to announce that I am hosting a DRRR! fanfiction starring our two favorite Ikebukuro stars- Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara! Don't you just love their AWESOME relationship~? Well I DO. 3 But here's the twist! This isn't just a story... it's an RP! (Roleplay) YOU BET~! On Gaia Online, my dear BOSS friend ThePseudobulbarAffect and I have agreed to share our creation to you! I am the kind young woman who wrote for Izaya, while she's Shizuo! Amazing, isn't it? We really wanted to share our amazing plot with everyone! If you want, you can add us, too! My username is Chi Kyoki. ^_^

Chapter 1: The Anger and the Flea

* * *

><p>Shizuo Heiwajima was not exactly having what you might call a "good" day. He somehow immediately knew that it was going to be hell the moment that he woke up late for work. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was already behind schedule, he'd also forgotten to get his clothes cleaned and he ended up having to assume the bartender outfit that smelled the least offensive. On top of that, he had to search around for his glasses for about ten minutes. By the time that he was ready to exit his apartment, he had to skip breakfast and a hungry Shizuo was never a happy Shizuo.<br>He was so disgruntled, in fact, that he may or may not have accidentally ripped his door off of its hinges in his hurry. Great, now he even needed to get a new one of those. His mood solely worsened, of course, when he realized halfway to his meeting spot with Tom that he'd left his wallet at home and had to turn back. Quickly texting Tom his apology for being the most tardy that he'd ever been during this particular employment as he angrily stomped down the street and the citizens of Ikebukuro cowered at his wrath, he was finally - finally! - fully prepared to be on the job.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit..." he growled under his breath with a vicious glint in his eye, having the strongest desire to punch something - anything! - as hard as he possibly could. This was definitely breaking his record. He was pissed to the umteenth degree and it wasn't yet an hour after he'd gotten out of bed. It was obvious from taking a single glance at him; pester him in the slightest and that would simply result in having your face smashed into the nearest wall. It didn't take much to set him on a rage and this occurrence would be no exception. He was in serious demand of a cigarette at this point...

And what else would he discover but a pack of conveniently STALE cancer sticks?

Passersby could merely guess what on Earth had compelled him to throw a vending machine into the sky with all his might that early in the morning.  
>With Tom in his sight, he tried desperately to calm himself a little and failed miserably. The first debtor that he came in contact with was going to suffer horribly, he could tell. Huffing and puffing like a bull being provoked by a matador, he practically oozed with his ill temper. He managed to put on a vague mask of indifference, but it was still extremely clear that he was on the very edge of completely trashing the city. It would take only the tiniest of pushes to send him into a flying fury. Literally, various objects would be soaring through the air. "Shizuo? You okay?" Tom asked, a nervous expression on his boss's features.<br>"Can we just go, Tom? I don't feel like explaining." His voice cracked with ire.

Tom did not dare to argue.

Izaya on the other hand was having just a wonderful day already. He woke up to sunlight crashing through the window; then a car crash in the street. Always one of the best things to watch over as humans argued carelessly over a small 'bump'. Nothing insurance cannot fix, afterall. The male bathed then put on his trademark clothing; black shirt, black jeans and a furred hoodie. Quite outcast from the fashion 'statements' people make these days, but heck did he care. He may love humans, but her also loved their odd stupidity. Chuckling to himself, the male took the nearest apple juice box from the mini-fridge and headed out the door.

Ikebukuro was always busy in the morning. People bustling to work, on their way to earn some money and brag about it. Izaya took out his cell phone - a stolen one, of course - and checked the time. Why should he care what time it was? Unlike many other people, he couldn't give two shits what time it was. It made him chortle to himself how he seemed to instinctively grab at the machinery in his pocket just to check the time. So unlikely of him, but Izaya was always one to do things unexpected, no?  
>The male coughed lightly as he continued down the road, observing the crowds jabbering incoherent words about other people; rumors. He laughed to himself. Humans were just amazing creatures. Every one of them. The male stretched his arms and moved his dark black hair from his face, piercing obsidian eyes scanning the area with amusement. "Ah~." he spoke to himself, head tilting as one particular person caught his attention.<p>

Little Shizu-chan looked quite angry today, didn't he? They were probably having quite opposite days. Izaya couldn't help but chuckle maniacally once again, keeping himself down because even the look on his face gave him the shivers for a moment. "Ah, poor Shizu-chan." he whispered, walking by them, at least a good 10 yards away, acting like as if he wouldn't be spotted; which was likely but also unlikely.

Shizuo, when angrier than usual, always ended up thinking about things that especially pissed him off. This, as you might very well be able to guess, did not help ease his temper in the slightest. How he hated vegetables, for one. They tasted way too damn bitter and disgusting! Especially celery. He shuddered at the mere thought of such a foul flavor; he'd never understand why people could actually enjoy that. Ew, or black coffee. If there was any good that came from dwelling on what he despised most, it was that he easily became distracted from his surroundings.  
>Thankfully for the first few debtors, it didn't really take a lot to get them to pay. Tom would ask if they had the money, they'd take a single fearful glance at the enraged beast and shove whatever they owed into Tom's hands. They'd even borrow from their friends right in front of him to avoid being pummeled by the bodyguard who was obviously already having a crappy day. There was that guy who went flying into a lamppost at the speed of light for making an annoying comment about his brother (he was pretty sure the poor idiot didn't realize that he was related to Kasuka or 'Yuhei'), but we'll just forget about that.<p>

Then it came to the point where his thoughts started to slowly drift more and more towards Izaya Orihara. Each of his muscles immediately tensed. He. Could. Not. Stand. That. Flea. He hardly noticed what he was doing as he kicked a chip into the sidewalk, following the trajectory of the projectile until it finally landed at a person's feet.  
>"Kill, kill, kill..." He loathed that stupid bastard so mu-<br>His eyes trailed from the broken piece of cement, to the extremely familiar fur lined hoodie, to the face of the Devil. For a moment, all was still. It was like the whole world had paused. Then Hell was unleashed. "I-ZA-YAAAA!" he roared as he ripped the nearest stop sign he saw from the ground and hurled it at Izaya with every ounce of his strength. "Haven't I warned you to stay away from Ikebukuro?" he snarled, fists clenching at his sides as he furiously approached the other man and ignored Tom's pleas to calm down. This is what he needed. To smash Izaya into a million little itty bits!

Ah, the city was most ravishing at it's active peak. People were just arguing left and right. Waking up late sometimes had it's advantages; you didn't have to wait to see the most intriguing moments take place. One in particular he enjoyed; watching a couple argue. It was on the corner of one of the main streets, right in broad daylight. They were going back and forth about who should get main custody of their child. It was evil to fight over a living being, when they both in the end would get to see them. The woman looked already irritated, her face crinkled in much disapprovement. The husky man was smoking, rambling on and on about how she always begs for money. This was just too interesting to watch. Izaya only chuckled. How he adored the lifestyle of most people; every single one of the organisms were different.  
>By now he had stopped dead in his tracks, but not because of something he had seen. It was more of a resting period, where he could scope out where to head next or what to disrupt. There were quite a few choices perhaps, but as of right now he was more interested just spectating since he could takes notes on what to point out. Even so, there was this off and odd lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach. It both gave him the creeps, (which is rare, so-to-speak) and also made him rather excited. 'Must mean something,' the male pondered, before he looked down as a small scrap pebble rolled over to his feet.<p>

"Oh hey look~," he muttered with amusement, leaning down to recover the piece. The raven-haired male froze for a second though. Where did this come fro-  
>That all too familiar shout echoed in his ears and Izaya slowly raised back up, a sly smile slowly rising on his face. So the culprit of this pebble was correct; whether where it landed was an accident or not. Without even thinking, the male took one single step back, and barely clearing his face did a large stop sign woosh by and smack the ground with a loud 'clang'. Oh, his day just got twenty times better.<p>

"Oh, Shizu-chan~ Nice to see you today." the male beckoned, turning to the blondie with much mockery on his smile. He ignored his second remark, by only chuckling and shrugging his shoulders. "You seem quite angry today, don't you~?" Izaya went on, walking up to Shizuo without any fear coursing through his veins what-so-ever. He had to say though; Shizuo's anger was definitely at a high record today. Red eyes showing delight, the slim male whipped out his pocket knife and twirled it with his first finger, bearing a toothy grin. "Ne?" he chortled, waiting for the right moment just to discourage the male.

Ah, Shizuo. When will you learn that Izaya will never not be around?


	2. Unable

OBBY. CHAPPY 2. Funny thing is, I'm going by four posts in our RP. Each page is 12-14 posts. We're on page 6. Haha, you guys have to wait. Cx

Chapter 2: Unable

* * *

><p>Shizuo just wanted to pin that flea to the ground and bash its smirking face in with a brick. The vividly violent fantasy was flashing before his eyes and the lingering image of Izaya's mangled features caused a manic grin to spread across his lips. He hated violence, this was true, but he was also the pure essence of violence itself. Did that imply a certain amount of self loathing? It sure as hell did, but right now he had more important matters to worry about. Like getting rid of this damn pest once and for all! What did Izaya do besides cause chaos not only for him, but for everybody else in the bug's reach as well? Exactly! Not a freaking thing! Watching Izaya stoop to pick up the chunk of cement that he'd broken from the sidewalk with his foot, he felt that it was ironic. Here he was, more pissed off than he could remember being this early in the day, thinking about how much he despised Izaya, and here the younger man appeared! Standing there in front of his worst enemy, he actually had to throw his head back and give a short laugh. It was almost funny, really. He knew that this could turn out in either of two ways. First: Fortunately, he would slaughter Izaya and be completely free of tension for the rest of his life - or second: Unfortunately, Izaya would get away again as usual and he'd have to fling substitutes around like frisbees in a miserable attempt to make himself feel better about his failure. He loathed to admit it, but the latter was probably the likeliest.<p>

This theory that for whatever horrible reason Izaya could not die, hardly even be touched, was only reinforced when he had to witness with extreme frustration as the stop sign he'd hurled barely missed making contact with the other male. The mockery in that far too familiar voice made his hands itch to grab another large, heavy object to toss. He absolutely detested how Izaya could greet him that casually, walk towards him with such a blatant lack of fear, simply brush aside his question with a shrug and an inquiry of the brunette's own. There wasn't a single quality of Izaya's that wasn't totally infuriating! Although what definitely set him on his rampage was the joy in those crimson eyes, the taunting laughter, the overly confident extraction of that pocketknife. Mere irritation instantly grew into a murderous wrath as Izaya's blade was twirled with a finger and an animalistic sound like the roar of a lion tore itself from his throat. Trampling to a nearby hotdog stall, he easily hefted it with already ragged breathing. "Yeah, louse, nice to see you..." he growled, his sentence being interrupted by his own movements as he stepped forward and launched what he carried at Izaya. "...BLEEDING!" A garbage can was soon to follow. Izaya was just absolutely amused beyond no limit. He did not comprehend how greatly he caused Shizuo to loathe him. He didn't need to was the point; it was quite obvious how much the blondie showed much disdain for him. Not that he cared of course- it was all the more fun for him. He couldn't imagine a day where Shizuo was for once not very intimidated by his very prescence. Not one. Forever and always would his image completely infuriate Shizuo. A slight chuckle escaped from his lips at the thought. He had never known anyone who hated him so much. To be honest, there were days he was kind of curious of all the things about him that just made Shizu blow his little top. Izaya had the attention span of a flea- no pun intended. Even so, he still had an astounding reaction time; most of the time. He watched Shizuo stand there, taking in his prescence like an angry bull about to charge. It was absoultely hilarious. Here he stood, and by now he could've pinned Izaya down and slaughtered him six times. Of course he wouldn't, though. He was too busy watching Izaya bask in mocking him lacking any fear what-so-ever. Possibly it was such that only made Shizuo detest him even more.

Izaya backtrailed maybe three steps when he watch his enemy easily lift a hotdog stand. This was also something brought to Izaya's mind. How in the world was this low-life bartender so strong? Maybe he had figured out once before, but as of right now he had absolutely no recalling of discovering the source of his strength. Nonetheless it didn't matter; it was just a lingering thought to be discovered later. The louse's eyes glazed over at the hot dog stand hurled into the air, straight at him. It shouldn't be hard to block. He didn't know though, that a garbage can was also hot on it's trail. Izaya spent his attention on blocking himself from the large stand, maneuvering himself to the side and diving away with all of his agility and speed. Though he was taken by surprise almost immediately after. With barely any time passing between the moment he hit the ground and the moment the trash can followed, Izaya found himself being hit square in the back of the head by the waste can. For a moment, the rest of his vision went fuzzy as an unwelcome shriek of pain once hitched in his throat suddenly broke free. This was followed by a hard smack to the ground. And as if nothing could get worse, he was proven wrong when his pocketknife slipped from his hand and quite a ways away down the alley.

"Damn." Izaya whispered, his cocky attitude twisted into a new, rather panicked emotion.

There was blood already running down his face; leaking from his head as well as his mouth from the backlash of his face hitting the pavement. He needed that knife as if it were his lifeline. For once completely forgetting Shizuo, Izaya took a moment to crawl towards it, reaching and attempting to shadow his panic-stricken face. For once, he was on the losing end and he did not like it.

Shizuo wasn't expecting the garbage can to hit Izaya, he really wasn't. But it did. He couldn't believe his eyes or his ears, since the impact had made quite the sound. It freaking did! One minute, Izaya is busy dodging the hotdog stand and the next there's this metallic clang as Izaya falls to the ground. He had to admit, the shriek of pain surprised him. He'd never, for as long as he'd known Izaya, heard such an awful noise come from the louse. Motionless with shock for a moment, it finally sunk in as he saw the pocketknife fly from Izaya's grasp and slide down the alley. This was his chance. His opportunity to end this stupid feud. He could get rid of Izaya at last! Hell, Ikebukuro might even be a little more peaceful for a bit. Grinning madly, almost frighteningly similar to some of Izaya's own smiles, he quickly approached Izaya and stepped on the crawling bug's back to prevent Izaya from reaching the lost blade. Well, looks like he'd actually be able to live that fantasy he'd been having earlier. "Looks like you're in trouble, Izaya," he snickered, morbidly amused. Roughly kicking Izaya over to get better access to Izaya's front side, he raised his fist as he fully prepared himself to beat the younger man to death. He paused for a split second as he noticed a few things, though. Izaya's face was covered in blood, which displayed that Izaya had been smacked in the rear of the head with his projectile.

It was vaguely weird, seeing this gory Izaya. That wasn't the part that got to him, however. It was the expression that made him hesitate. Was that... panic? He didn't know why, but his stomach flipped in an unpleasant manner to see that Izaya was afraid of him for the first time that he could remember. It crashed into him like a train going a hundred miles per hour. Izaya hadn't been scared of him in a single "event" of theirs until now. Izaya had been the exception to the rule: Beware of Shizuo. Izaya was frightened of being killed by his hands. Maybe not only by them, but perhaps Izaya had a secret dread of any occurence like this happening. Of life slipping away in general. Witnessing this human emotion in Izaya's gaze was like a sucker punch in the gut. It hadn't dawned on him how Izaya depended on that pocketknife, how vulnerbale Izaya could be given a particular situation. What was worse? To hide behind a material weapon like Izaya did or to be cursed with his brute strength? And why wasn't he snapping Izaya's neck like a twig? Because he couldn't do it. That was when he realized that he'd frozen completely, transfixed on Izaya.

Slowly, he lowered his arm and sighed heavily. Damn, this sure was disappointing. Walking to the blade, he picked it up and placed it between his teeth. Crushing it, he tossed the remains and glared hard at Izaya. He was still pissed off; that was obvious. His muscles rigid with the anger that he suddenly restrained, his voice was terse. "Leave, flea." It was that simple. That was all he had to say. It was nearly increasingly eerie to see and feel this silent rage that emanated from him. In a way, this was the most furious he'd been in his entire existence and that was certainly breaking a record. The difference was that he was frustrated with himself. He couldn't understand what was happening, this feeling in the pit of his belly... He merely knew that it was rather unwelcomed by him. Izaya was horrified to know what position he was in right now. For once, his fear and panic was overcoming his entire attitude, dawning on him that his cockyness came back to bite him square in the ass. Karma got back to him like a boss. He had lost. It was over. No doubt now Shizuo was going to take the chance and slaughter him for sure. He had really pissed this guy off today; little chance there was that he'd go easy on him.

The way he snarled like a rabid animal confirmed these thoughts, and they sure did not help. Without even looking he knew Shizuo was beginning to realize he had the upper hand and advance on him, definitely by the small 'clicks' of shoes on the pavement. He was so damn close to the knife his fingertips were gracing it briefly. All time was beginning to freeze. Panic. That was all he felt.. he needed the knife.. His back gained a sudden weight nobody could imagine. All Izaya could hear was a sickening cruch of a few ribs, maybe worse but white hot pain became new again. He fought to hide another scream, and this time it worked, but it did not make him feel any better nonetheless. "Looks like you're in trouble, Izaya," the blonde male sneered, whispiering his voice like a curse, his voice filled with sadistic pleasure. Izaya ignored the pain as much as he could and reached one more time, in hopes his fingertips could reach the small hilt of his pocket weapon. For a moment hope filled him like hot lava in a volcano. Teeth clenched. Time stopped. He almost had it. If he could just grab it and stab that man..

Shizuo nailed him in the stomach, just as he had touched it, hand flying away from the weapon as soon as his foot made contact. Instead of a pain-stricken snarl, Izaya coughed almost a fountain of blood, writhing in pain on the ground. This wasn't possible! He never lost! Izaya Orihara always got away without a single scratch! His body rolled to face Shizuo, and the look on his face made Izaya stare with horror. Those once piercing taunting crimson eyes were now filled with regret and red apprehension. A fist raised and the first thing he did was react by covering his face for dear protection. He had nothing else. He had relied solely on that knife and that knife only. If here were to die now, what would happen? He had so much to corrupt.. but then again.. the world would be a better place. But.. Shizuo didn't move. He just stared down at him, with both disdain, astonishment, and somewhat of a concerned look; only the slightest hint though. He was barely able to catch it. The next movement took him by surprise; like a freight train smashing into him. Shizuo took the knife, easily crushing it between his teeth. His lifeline..his weapon, the sole thing he needed to keep going. It was gone. This was easily forgotten when Izaya immediately tensed at the soul-piercing glare given to his by Shizuo.

Maybe he wasn't done. Maybe he was going to kill him with something else.. slaughter him with a bat perhaps. "Leave, flea." Izaya couldn't believe his ears. Shizuo, the man who wanted his head cut off with a burning passion, the man who hunted for him dan in and day out, the man who hurled random objects at him..was letting him go. Was he dreaming? He didn't have time to think about it; Izaya needed to leave as fast as he could before Shizuo could've changed his mind. Izaya grabbed onto a nearby railing and hoisted himself up weakly, white fur lining his coat stained with some blood. With a truly frightened glance at the brown-eyed 'winner', the raven-haired male turned on his foot and took off down the alley as fast as he could. He just let his instinct run for him. Even then, the little dignity he had lingering right then slipped away as his knees buckled under him and he made a small 'thud' onto the pavement once again. That wasn't it though. Izaya was quick to recover himself and he disappeared behind the walls, making the quickest route possible to his home.. without looking back.


	3. An Imposter

OH MY GOD. CHAP 3? YOU KNOW IT. THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GOOD.  
>Also guys Izaya is gonna begin to get OOC, but you can't tell me there's no reason for it.<br>I would be pretty OOC if I was beaten to a pulp then allowed to live as well, more or less by the "strongest person" in my city.  
>Also note at this time when I was RPing with Pseudo I hadn't truly watched DRRR! but worked as much as a could. Don't worry, I have watched the entire thing now and it will show eventually.<p>

Also, bad news guys. Pseudo is MIA. I do know she is doing well right now, though. I talk to one of her friends online and she is planning to find computer access and reply to me soon. Not to worry though! We are definitely not even close to reaching the majority of the posts Pseudo and I have made. This following chapter is from Page 1, but we're on page six. B  
>Have fun reading!<p>

Chapter 3: An Imposter

* * *

><p>Shizuo watched Izaya run away, but... that glance of pure terror that Izaya sent him had been like a knife to the chest and his face paled slightly. He felt like a cold shard of metal was stuck in his throat. This... this wasn't right. This wasn't Izaya. This was some guy who looked like Izaya and just so happened to carry a blade like Izaya. Somehow, this wasn't what he'd wanted. He'd wanted to kill Izaya, yeah, but he'd never thought to himself that he'd really wanted Izaya to fear him. And now he knew why. Izaya was the one person who hadn't been horrified of him and maybe, even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, there was a sort of comfort in that. That there was a single soul out there who didn't tremble at his unfortunate short temper and inhuman strength. That monstrous power of his... But that sure as hell was gone from the moment that Izaya bolted off like the frightened little bug that Izaya was. It seemed that Izaya was exactly like the rest when lacking a proper weapon for defensive purposes. He winced as Izaya's knees buckled, although he would deny it if asked. He felt sick seeing Izaya this weak. Izaya was supposed to be an annoying insect, not a pathetically wounded man. Izaya was meant to be smirking and dancing around in front of him, not cowering before him and fleeing.<p>

He couldn't seem to grasp the idea that Izaya was capable of emotion, especially not that sense of... panic. For a minute, he must have looked akin to a lost child. Why was it that because of Izaya's huge mood swing that he suddenly felt like his world was falling apart? Izaya shouldn't have an impact like that on him... Didn't! He hated the small breath of relief that escaped him as Izaya managed to get back on the brunette's feet. "Shizuo?" He hadn't realized that Tom was still behind him, watching with wide eyes. Then he noticed that a crowd had gathered, astonished at his mercy - for Izaya of all people! Growling, he turned his anger on them (excluding Tom). "What are you staring at? GO AWAY!" he shouted, causing them to scramble except for Tom. Good ol' Tom was always like that, knowing to wait until he addressed his boss directly to leave him alone. "Tom, I..." he stopped himself, uncertain of what to say. He wasn't in the mood to continue work, but- "It's fine, Shizuo. Go home and relax for the day. We'll start fresh tomorrow, huh?" Tom replied gently, smiling understandingly. It was clear that Tom also was confused about what had happened between him and Izaya, but he was grateful for the lack of questions. He had no answers, anyway. But he needed them desperately. Who...? Celty. He had to go see Celty.

Giving a quick farewell to Tom, he practically barrelled down the streets of Ikebukuro. His destination being Shinra's place of residence, the sun glinted on the blue shades he wore and accentuated his determined brown gaze. Soon finding the apartment he'd been searching for, he stumbled at the steps and tried not to knock on the front door too hurriedly or he'd probably smash his fist straight through the fragile wood. Nearly immediately, the entrance swung open and there Celty stood. She took a look at him, despite not actually having a face to look at him with, and instantly knew that something was bothering him greatly. Typing at the speed of light on her PDA, she showed him the screen. "What's wrong?" He grimaced, shaking his head. "Can I come in? I have to speak with you... you know, not here," he grumbled, sticking his clenched hands in his pockets. Celty promptly nodded and led the agitated debt collector inside.

Izaya did all he could possibly do; run. Run as much as his frail, small body could take. His fear wore off once he no longer saw Shizuo, but the scars of horror and pain remained with him. His house was far off from here. He was desperately swerving through small streets and gravel alleys, chest heaving for air. As if it wasn't already painful; Izaya knew now at least three ribs were fractured; broken even. His hand flew to the left side of his lower chest and he pushed, which easily elicited a quiet wince. That bastard got him good this time. And now he was left with forever dwelling on the fact he was worthless without his switchblade. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it!" the male cursed with anger, but he was cut off mid-sentence when something crack again, knocking him over like a piece of loose paper.

He couldn't go anymore. Izaya was laying on the ground, motionless, in burning distress. Before he could even close his eyes and let himself fall into an unconcious state, a small pay-phone caught his eye. Immediately, mustering all the strength he had, the raven-haired male crawled to it, slipped as much money as he could into the coin slot, then dialed the number. He needed his friend for once; aside from all the other times he just was his 'friend'. This was one of the first time he actually needed help. And by golly, did Izaya hate it. He had no other choice, though. It was unlikely he could make it home awake. Meanwhile, Shinra watched as Celty let Shizuo in, a little curious about his distraught expression. There was no time to question it, though. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a phone ringing. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he left to go into the other room to pick up the cordless phone. Immediately, as Shinra returned to the room Celty and Shizuo were in, his face overflowed with intense concern. "What's the matter?" he asked, and the other line spoke in a heavy, weak tone. "Can't make it home? What the Hell happened to you? You sound like you just got hit by a truck." he replied, running his fingers through his hair with a low muffled cringe. "Alright. I'll be there to pick you up in a moment." he replied, pressing the 'End' button and hanging up the phone. He turned to Celty and Shizuo, speaking one last time as he grabbed his coat.

"I'll be right back. Apparently Izaya got into a quarrel and lost pretty badly.. such a surprise.. poor boy doesn't even know what hit him. He sounded pretty scared, so I need to hurry." the male spoke, heading out the door. Sometime later, he came back, and it was raining outside. The door swung open and Shinra walked in with a motionless figure slung over his shoulder. "Back." he muttered the obvious, not too happy to be outdoors, but anything to help his middle school classmate. He dropped Izaya on the couch momentarily, the male unconcious himself and covered in blood still. His face looked absolutely horrifying; like someone had killed a puppy and showed it to their child. So innocently beaten, yet so not. Shinra hung up his coat and picked up Izaya up once more, taking a last glance at the two in the room. "I'm going to be taking awhile.. it was smart for him to call me. Half of his ribs are shattered, and his skull is cracked." the brown-haired spoke, sighing once more before heading off into the other room to tend to Izaya. If only he knew that Izaya was the reason Shizuo showed up.

Shizuo was so busy attempting to think of what to say to Celty, how to explain this mess of emotions inside of him, that he hardly even noticed Shinra. However, exactly as he was seated on the couch and Celty repeated her earlier question, Shinra's voice reached his ears. Blinking, his gaze wandered towards the doctor who was on the phone. Hearing Shinra's side of the conversation was enough to know who was on the other end. He immediately stiffened, his eyes widening a little as he felt like his stomach was being squeezed again. Celty, who had been looking curiously at Shinra as well, noticed this and turned her attention back to Shizuo. What was wrong with him now? He looked like he'd seen a ghost... Then Shinra glanced at them while getting ready to leave and Izaya's name slipped from her roommate's lips. It clicked instantly. Izaya being completely battered and Shizuo acting all fidgety like this? It was obvious, the two must have gotten into another fight. Except this time... Shizuo won?

When Shinra had closed the door, she slowly started to type into her PDA. "It was you, wasn't it?" Shizuo blanched slightly when she asked this, but he nodded. If she could have, she would have sighed. "Go ahead. You wanted to talk to me, right?" Frowning, Shizuo hesitated as he second guessed his decision to come to Celty. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, just... He shook his head. It was too late to change his mind. He was here already and he needed to get this off of his chest, whatever it was. "I dunno what to say really, but... I had the chance to kill him, okay? That annoying flea's life was in my hands and I could have easily strangled the breath out of him like he deserves, but..." he trailed, running his fingers through his hair as he paused. This was the hard part. Describing what had stopped him from destroying his worst enemy. "But what?" Celty urged, waving the small screen in his face. "I couldn't," he tried, not knowing how to put his reason into words. "Why?" It was clear that Celty wanted each juicy detail. "H-He looked afraid. For once, he was a freaking human being and... I couldn't... I didn't know how to crush that. That single spark of real feeling in him. It's different to murder a person when you don't have to see who they truly are, I guess," he told her, an almost sad expression crossing his features. "It was like I wasn't about to waste the louse that I wanted dead, it was like I was about to slaughter a man that I might actually be able to understa-"

That was the moment when a soaked Shinra returned, carrying an equally wet (also seemingly unconscious) Izaya over the bespectacled boy's shoulder. When Izaya was dropped on the opposite sofa, he couldn't help how he flinched. That blood... That look... He honestly hadn't realized precisely how badly he'd beaten Izaya. Listening to Shinra's diagnosis simply made matters increasingly tense for him and confirmed how terribly Izaya was hurt... He shouldn't care, dammit! Suddenly, he remembered his frustration. After Shinra took Izaya away to tend to, he abruptly stood and went for his exit. "I'll go, then." Celty, startled by the snarl, jumped to her feet and stubbornly interrupted his path. "You should stay... Maybe seeing him when he's better will bring you a bit of comfort." He didn't like the idea, but Celty was refusing to let him depart. He knew that she thought this was for the best and he reluctantly plopped onto the nearest cushion, apprehension mixing with his anger. It wasn't a very good combination. He hoped for everybody's sake that Celty wasn't wrong about this.

Shinra had the door closed as he began to wrap all of the male's torso with white bandages, to straighten him up and give his bones a chance to heal. After he finished, he wrapped his head with one, the crack luckily small and minor. He sat the male up on the bed, stacking pillows under him. Finally, he turned some soft music on to keep the male in a deep sleep for now; it'd be likely he'd wake up within minutes in pain, but that was all he needed to let the bandages and the antibiotic ointment on the back of his head adjust and set. By now, Shinra had realized that Shizuo was the obvious culprit of Izaya's injuries. He had never expected Orihara to lose; but for once he did. Shizuo would be the only person to completely annihilate the kid without killing him. Probably the only chance he'd get ever to put his hands on him. Shinra walked back out and threw away some bloody gloves, before sitting on the couch across from Celty and Shizuo. "It'd be best for you to stay; Celty is right." he spoke, quite flushed of his color. He was obviously very concerned for Izaya's wellfare. He would be alright eventually, but it would be awhile for the pain to wear away. Shinra fiddled with his fingers and glanced back at the room he just exitted. Any minute now he would wake up and Shinra would have to calm him down. He could only imagine what it would be like to be crushed by such a weight all at once. He bit his lip and fidgeted uncomfortably, looking around the room and trying to think about something else. He didn't need to worry about it for long, though.

Suddenly, loud screaming behind the closed door echoed in his ears he shot up from the couch and rushed into the other room without a word. He opened the door and rushed in, immediately shushing the male in distress. "Calm down, calm down. It's going to hurt for a little bit, Izaya.. just be quiet and calm yourself. I'll get you some ibuprofen when you eat something." he cooed, and stepped back, but Izaya ignored Shinra's warnings to stay in bed, and got up immediately as soon as he backed out of the room. "No wait, I can get it myself -" he persistently snarled, trying to show him he was fine; but he was obviously faking. Shinra didn't approve of this; Izaya could come out and see Shizuo sitting there and that'd cause a whole other problem. The brown-haired male pushed Izaya back in just as his bandaged head poked out as his hand grabbed onto the door frame for support. "You obviously cannot walk, so get back into bed. Nobody wants to see you without any pants on, anyways for God's sake." by now, Shinra was beginning to get a little nervous, so he just picked up Izaya and forced him into the bed, pulling the blankets over him and walking out with a loud huff. Even with Izaya brutally beaten he was still a fighter..sometimes. He was only shadowing the true pain he felt.

A few moments later Shinra entered the bedroom again, holding soup, hot cocoa, and medications. As he sat things on the nearby table, Izaya complained once again. "Okay seriously, I need to use the restroom." he spoke in a both annoyed yet rather uncomfortable tone, before his friend nodded and helped him out of bed, covering his eyes. "Why are you covering my eyes?" Izaya immediately inquired, and Shinra came up with the most lamest excuse. "Dirty house; not necessary for you to see that." But since Izaya was out of it more than anyone else, he just took it gullible and allowed Shinra to lead him to the bathroom down the hall, before letting him in and shutting the door as he entered. The male leaned against the door and shook his head to himself. This would be a very interesting time.


	4. How the Mighty Have Fallen

SAY WHAAAAAT? Chap 4, babes. Now Izzy's gonna be SUPER SUPER SUPER OOC and I'm honestly sorry, but I'd be the same way if I'd have to live through such torture.  
>I'm excited to see how this turns out because it is only going to get weirder, friends. Not even joking with you. No hints, yet. Just none. Nope. Ziltch. Not gonna do it. ... Okay okay. Let's just say a young woman who you have heard of before is soon to make her first ever appearance as a true being in Ikebukuro! Well.. not exactly. You know who she is. She knows a lot of stuff. She likes to converse. But eh? She has never been seen in real life! Up until these coming chapters later..<p>

**A/N;** Okat we've gone from good news to bad news. Still no Psuedo to keep this story flowing. Though I am very far behind from our actual post count, once I catch up.. if she hasn't returned by then.. I'm going to keep you guys happy and take it upon myself to write the story.

Chapter 4: How the Mighty Have Fallen

* * *

><p>Shizuo lifted his head slightly when Shinra came back from the other room, his gaze glued to the bloody gloves as they were thrown away. Crap, he'd really gotten Izaya good. He just wished that he could be happy about it instead of this stupid nervous wreck he'd become. Maybe Izaya would think twice before screwing with him next time! Wasn't that totally worth it? Huffing as Shinra agreed with Celty, he knew there was no way he could avoid this now unless he broke down a wall. While that idea was tempting, he probably shouldn't or he'd never hear the end of it from Celty. Shinra he could intimidate into shutting up, but Celty knew that he wouldn't hurt her. However, the least Shinra could do if he was staying is look less worried. That sure as hell wasn't helping his nerves at all. It finally got to the point where Celty was about to scold Shinra for making him so anxious, but... That was when Izaya started screaming. To say that he jumped was a bit of an understatement. It was a surprise that he didn't fly right out of his skin. That sound. That terrible, terrible noise was deafening. Celty tentatively put a hand on his shoulder and he realized that he was shaking. Barely, but he was. He could sense that she was kind of startled too. Who wouldn't be? Izaya wasn't like this, wasn't supposed to be like this. Izaya was meant to brush everything off like it didn't affect the flea even vaguely. He guessed that Izaya hadn't exactly experienced the pain of half your ribs being shattered and your skull being cracked until this happened, though. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath and tried to block the screeching from his hearing when it suddenly stopped. Thank you, God.<p>

He heard muffled arguing and almost had to smirk at that, feeling faintly relieved. Izaya had enough energy to bicker with Shinra, it seemed. Then Shinra came and went, apparently fetching a bottle of pills and soup and what looked like hot chocolate for Izaya. He guiltily licked his lips as his stomach growled at the sight of cocoa, having not eaten yet that day and having a particular love for sweets. Celty asked him if he was hungry, but he grimaced and politely declined her offer of food. He wasn't certain if he should be digesting stuff at that moment, considering his nausea. Scratching the nape of his neck, he slowly grew... impatient? It was like he wanted to see Izaya. Well, the quicker he saw Izaya and the sooner he could escape from here. Wait, he'd beaten Izaya near to death! How would Izaya react to seeing him an hour later? ...Why was he beginning to be like a chick about this? That was when Izaya came in with Shinra covering the brunette's view. As if he wasn't already not expecting Izaya's face to appear, Izaya also happened to be lacking... clothes. He was quite aware of getting extremely warm and knew that he must be blushing rather prominently. Gaping like an idiot, he would forever deny that his "glance" might have lasted longer than it should have. Then Izaya was at the toilet and, after a pause, it registered that he'd seriously witnessed a close to naked Izaya. This caused each of his muscles to either freeze or spasm. Yes, he was twitching. Unfortunately, his leg sort of jerked and his knee may have slammed into the coffee table. "Shit!" he snapped as the wooden surface tipped, immediately reaching to prevent it from falling completely. Uh... had he cursed aloud? Damn.

Izaya spent a good amount of time in there, Shinra guarding the door like his life depended on it. Suddenly, there was a loud curse from the living room, followed by a bang. Shinra's face lit up with almost both infuriation and fear, his eyes darting to Shizuo with slight rage. He had compeltely blown his cover, and it was obvious Izaya knew when a loud clang came from the bathroom as well; the sound of glass shattering on the floor. Immediately Izaya pressed himself against the door, eyes wide with disbelief. "Shinra, who was that? Was that you?" he asked in alarm, but he knew exactly who it was. "Shinra-" Izaya repeated, the male banging against the door. At the moment the entire room filled with discomfort. Izaya was not in the least ready to see Shizuo; he was deathly in fear of him at the moment. Shinra opened the door and Izaya stepped out, making sure he dodged the glass shattered on the floor. He was shaking uncontrollably, that malicious smirk of his wiped off his face for a good amount of time and replaced with a very different expression: horror. There he was; the male sitting there staring him right back. All time froze again. What if he came back to kill him once and for all? That wasn't possible though; Shinra wouldn't allow it and Celty probably wouldn't either. But the most oddest thing happened; Izaya reached for his pocket, about to fish for his switchblade. All he felt was the skin of his leg; nothing. The it hit him. Shizuo had destroyed it. His face paled promptly, and he winced. He had nothing. The ghostly white male reacted by his legs giving out from more than belittement, fear and surprise, but Shinra caught him just before he hit the floor. Izaya simply couldn't handle the person who brought him so low. The might had fallen so deeply, quickly. Shinra himself didn't know what to do; he was unable to speak. Izaya was begnning to lose any sanity he had. His personality had taken so much change he was unable to comprehend it. The day he dreaded and never believed would come proved him wrong. Izaya began to hyperventilate, looking around as if he were lost and panicking; which he overtly was.

As if it didn't get any better, Shinra had picked him up and unfortunately let him go, but he only fell back into the wall; hitting the spot perfectly where his ribs had shattered. Pain coursed through his body immediately; feeling like he had been shot twice. A white hot hiss tore from his throat; animalistic. The ghostly pale Izaya steadied himself against the wall, staring at Shinra wistfully, as if to beg him to kill him right now.. to end the pain. To end the fear.

Izaya may as well have laid down, curled into a ball and cried "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Seriously. Shizuo didn't understand why his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest and chewed to bits. This was Izaya. Why should he care if Izaya feared him? The more terrified Izaya was of him, the better his chances were that he wouldn't have to deal with Izaya's crap any longer. And yet watching Izaya shake uncontrollably with an expression of horror was unbearable. It was like in slow motion as Izaya reached blindly at the brunette's bare leg and suddenly paled, wincing. At first he was confused, but then it hit him. Izaya had been searching for the flea's damned pocketknife. His mouth fluttered open in shock when Izaya almost fell to the floor and if not for Shinra catching the louse, he'd briefly leaned forward like he was going to try helping Izaya himself. Denying this, he felt his cheeks burning with shame for some reason. This is what he'd done to Izaya? What he'd reduced Izaya to? Was Izaya really so lost without a blade? His eyes were stuck on Izaya as the other man looked around in confusion, clearly hyperventilating and full of panic. He wanted desperately to tear his gaze from the mortifying sight of Izaya unraveling, but. He. Couldn't. It was like he had this sick need to see what he'd done to possibly the strongest willed person he'd ever known besides himself. Not as if he was fascinated by it, but as if he had to force himself to suffer through it. To torture himself with this simple but devastating fact. He was a monster. Only a savage beast would be able to do this type of damage to the unstoppable informant Izaya Orihara.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Shinra assisted Izaya in standing and then let go, which resulted in Izaya collapsing against the wall. He flinched; he could tell that Izaya's shattered ribs had made contact with the hard surface. The animalistic hiss that slipped from Izaya's throat nearly made him shudder, although he wasn't sure why. When Izaya's unstable body steadied as the crimson orbs stared at Shinra pensively, it was the look of wanting to be rid of the fright and pain that caused him to snap. He couldn't take the silent plea for death that was displayed in Izaya's single look at Shinra. Izaya hadn't been sane before, but this was on a whole new level of being deranged. Rage consuming him, still at himself, he jumped to his feet and backed towards the door. Screw this! "I-I should leave. I shouldn't have come here," he muttered, stuttering and avoiding Izaya's face. Abruptly, he stumbled and his rear knocked into the wooden slab behind him as barely managed to refrain from tumbling. Shoulders tensing, he swallowed as he turned his head in a miserable attempt to hide his distraught features. He was flushing again, embarrassed to be seen like this. Celty's hand landed on his arm for a second to comfort him, then she was typing into her PDA and she showed the screen to Izaya. "He's not here to hurt you, Izaya. Don't be scared."

Izaya couldn't handle the pressure he felt right then; unraveling like thread from a yarn ball. It wasn't anything he could definitely control; he was already deranged from the extreme pain of healing bones. It didn't feel like a massage. It felt like being nailed in the back over and over again; harder each time. He knew he deserved this; this horror. What he didn't understand he deserved to be slaughtered to this magnitude. Shinra walked up to Izaya and took him by his shoulders, steadying him with care. He knew he couldn't calm him down until the male himself felt like nothing was threatening him. He felt more than threated right now, though, he felt as if he could blink and then he'd be dead. It was obvious Izaya had no sense of thought at the moment. Once Shizuo stood up abruptly, the raven-haired male nearly jumped high into the air, but instead he flinched violently, overtly startled easily. He was a whole new person, then. Eyeing Shizuo as he fled to the door, his face seemed to show little emotion but a simple nothingness; hints of fear every-so-often. If Izaya hadn't been so injured - maybe just getting a black eye or something - he wouldn't be acting so differently. With the entire half of his ribs broken and a cracked skull; it was all different. It showed what the monster Shizuo truly was. It also revealed Izaya wasn't as lucky as he seemed to be. He took a slight breath and Shinra gladly helped him forward to read Celty's message. Izaya at first didn't trust her, but he took a deep thought about it and finally nodded without speaking. It would be unlikely he would utter a single word to anyone - except Shinra. With a deep sigh of relief, Shinra hoisted up Izaya and carried him bridal-style (it was easier for him) to the bedroom, mentioning something about returning in a second. The male then walked back out and headed down into the basement after a beeping noise echoed throughout the house. It didn't take long for him to return, holding a smallblack jacket with white fur lining; he had washed the blood off. Izaya was very delighted to see his favorite coat clean.

After a silent moment, Shinra carried Izaya back out and set him on the couch, the male now clothed with the jacket, but he refused to put anything else on because he had just a heck of a time getting the jacket on. As Shinra was about to walk away, Izaya made a muffled grunt and grabbed onto his sleeve. Shinra looked back at Izaya and leaned down, getting his ear toward his mouth. Izaya whispered something and Shinra leaned back with a weird look, and all Izaya replied with was a malicious smirk like the one he always had. The one which always sent Shizuo in an uproar. The one which made the protozoan raise Hell. As fast as it came, it left and he lied back onto his stomach, brushing his the backs of fingers against the floor as Shinra left the room to get what the raven had requested. Oh, hell. If Izaya felt pretty damn uneasy right now, Shizuo's stomach was doing flips.

* * *

><p>Izaya: Kure-san, why did you do this to me?<br>Me: .. Well it is a good plot idea, no? I just thought that a twist wou-  
>Shizuo: I honestly don't care what anyone thinks.<br>Izaya: Shh, Shizu-chan ~ Our writer's talking.  
>Shizuo: What did you just call me? FFFF-<br>-BANGBBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGmoan-  
>Me: .. what was that? ME GUSTA. -pulls out Izaya's creep binoculars-<p> 


End file.
